Inscriptions
Inscriptions are purchasable items available in the store. They are used to ascend tablets. Inscriptions are divided into two categories: *Order Inscriptions *Chaos Inscriptions Inscriptions in a tablet can be removed for a cost of 750 . Each tablet can only contain 4 inscriptions, each inscription is capable of giving the player a slight buff on stats though not a special skill. There are 3 types of inscriptions: bronze, silver, and gold, these cost 150 emblems and 675 emblems receptively with 4 silver inscriptions making it in theory worth 2700 emblems. Alternatively the player can also combine 4 bronze inscriptions into one silver inscriptions, saving in the process 75 emblems (Note: the player will always have a random inscription). The 3 different types of inscriptions also vary in the power that can be used to ascend tablets: *'Bronze' - smallest buff - 3 energy *'Silver' - medium buff (50% more value than Bronze) - 4 energy *'Gold' - biggest buff (100% more value than Bronze) - 5 energy If you pick a tablet which is not yet ascended but has Inscriptions on it the Inscriptions buffs will be added to your hero's stats although the tablet's effect won't work. Combining Inscriptions To obtain Gold Inscriptions you'll need to use the Inscription Exchange System and exchange 4 Silver Inscriptions for 1 random(!) Gold Inscription. You can however also combine 4 Bronze Inscriptions into 1 random Silver Inscription and you should do so because it's cheaper to buy and convert 16 Bronze Inscriptions into 4 Silver Inscriptions and then into 1 Gold Inscription than buying directly 4 Silver Inscriptions for conversion. If you finally got one of your desired Gold Inscriptions but want more of them you can also clone it by paying with another Gold Inscription (which you don't want/need) and 4000 Emblems or 150 Runes. ;Step by step (16 Bronze Inscriptions -> 1 random Gold Inscription) : 1. Open the Shop tab, go to the Items category and the Inscriptions subcategory, buy 16 Bronze Inscriptions (no matter which ones). 2. Open the Tablet tab, touch the button which says Exchange and choose Bronze to Silver conversion (first in the list) by touching next to it. 3. Draw 4 Bronze Inscriptions into the open slots, touch confirm ( ) to exchange and repeat 3 times to obtain 4 random Silver Inscriptions. 4. Open the Tablet tab, touch the button which says Exchange and choose Silver to Gold conversion (second in the list) by touching next to it. 5. Draw 4 Silver Inscriptions (which you just created) into the open slots, touch confirm ( ) to exchange and obtain a random Gold Inscription. 6. Repeat step 2-6 until you have a desired Gold Inscription or you are out of Emblems. ;Step by step (1 random Gold Inscription -> 1 specific Gold Inscription) 3. Open the Tablet tab, touch the button which says Exchange and choose Gold to Gold conversion (third in the list) by touching next to it. 2. Left slot: Drag in the Gold Inscription you want to get rid of. 3. Right slot: Drag in the Gold Inscription you want to have copied. 4. Touch confirm ( ) to exchange and obtain another one of the desired Gold Inscriptions. Additional Notes *Inscription effects do stack. *Some Inscriptions are hero type specific and only fit magical or physical heroes, others theoretically work for all hero types but should be chosen according to your hero's role or the build you are planning. *Inscriptions on an ascended Tablet can be edited and you keep them when you take them out of your Tablet. Category:Tablets and Inscriptions